Sequel To Here Comes Wyatt
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Title says it all.


Hello everyone! I am soooooo very sorry this took so long. I have some writers block and I'm just getting over it now. I don't know when the next part of this will be posted because I am very busy right now but I promise to try to post the next part asap. Hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget...Review!

Chris woke up from his nap and took a shower. He was ready for breakfast but then realized that he didn't know his way around Wyatt's mansion. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt heard his brothers call and immediately orbed to his side. "Chris, what is it? You ok?"

Chris smiled. It was nice to have someone concerned about him for a change. "Yeah Wy, I'm fine. I was about to join you for breakfast when I realized I don't know where the kitchen is."

Wyatt laughed. He was so happy to have his brother back he completely forgot about showing him around. "Hahah, sorry. I forgot about that part. Breakfast isn't ready yet anyway so how about I give you the grand tour."

Deciding it was safe to trust his brother for now, Chris followed Wyatt's lead. Wyatt showed him everything there was to see in his house. While they were walking they were also discussing what sort of things should be counted as signs that Wyatt was good or evil. Chris was setting some of his own. "If I see you hurt any innocent for any reason other than self defense it's counted as evil. If I see you destroy the city anymore then it already is, and if you send your demons out to find and torture people until they agree to come over to your way of thinking."

Wyatt thought this over and accepted. "Ok, sounds fair. What about the good?"

"If you let the innocents in your dungeon go, fix up the broken parts of the city, and vanquish any demon that may pose a threat or ones that might not like this new way of doing things."

"That's a lot to ask of me Chris. That is more than I can do in a month. I will agree to some of it but I can't do it all. I'm sorry"

Chris sighed, it was an awful lot to ask of Wyatt. "Ok, just try. That's all I ask. Oh, and one more thing."

"What would that be?"

Chris looked Wyatt directly in the eye and said. "Don't keep anything from me. If I'm going to learn to trust you and try to see things your way then you have to be straight with me. Let me in on everything that's going on. That's all I ask."

Wyatt smiled at his brother. Chris is always the strong stubborn one. "Ok, I agree to all of this. I'll even do you one better. If you want to, you can come to all my meetings. So that way you can hear everything for yourself. How's that?"

Chris took a little longer to answer. Being able to go to Wyatt's meetings was a huge thing. Chris took Wyatt's hand in his and shook it. "Deal."

Wyatt laughed and shook Chris's hand back then pulled him into a big bear hug. "Glad to have you back kiddo."

Chris hugged his big brother. "I've missed you Wy."

Wyatt sniffled like he was about to cry and hugged Chris to him a little tighter. "I missed you so much."

Fast forward to the last week of the deal. Wyatt was in his office thinking about the last month. Everything was going great and Chris was really starting to come around. He joined him at the meetings and even voiced his own opinion. Wyatt was thrilled. He was positive he was going to win the bet and never have to worry about fighting his little brother again. He sensed for Chris and found him in the usual place. Ever since he came back Chris would take a walk to his and Bianca's spot. He started to go more after Wyatt broke the news of Bianca's death. That night he stayed up with Chris rocking him gently as he cried for the loss of his lover. Now every day around three Wyatt would sense Chris at the same spot. He was about to break his connection and give Chris some space when he felt something was wrong. Wyatt orbed to Chris out of worry and found a sight that made his good day turn very sour. Blood on the bench and a note. Wyatt picked the note up and became even angrier after finishing it. _If you ever want to see your precious baby brother again you'll come to this address (insert address) alone at midnight. If we see any demons we'll kill Chrissy without a second thought. _

Chris's point of view.

Chris was sitting on the bench in the park thinking about all the good times with Bianca. He missed her so much. It hurt to come here but he felt he owed it to her to visit their spot. He remembered the day he proposed. Right before he went to the past to save Wyatt. Looking down at the engagement ring in his hand he silently cried. After an hour of silent tears Chris decided to go home before Wyatt got to worried. He laughed at the thought. It was still weird to think of Wyatt worrying about him. Getting up from the bench Chris was about to start his walk home when he heard something behind him. He turned around but before he could see anything he was hit with something and knocked to the ground. He tried to stay conscious and call for Wyatt but the world was spinning and he quickly gave up and surrendered to the darkness. The unknown assailant picked Chris up and teleported them both out of the park.

When Chris woke up he found himself tied to a chair and gagged. He surveyed the room and had a sudden sense of déjà vu. After the door opened and a person walked in he realized. It was Greg, his replacement. He had been kidnapped by the resistance.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was growing more and more furious by the second. He tried sensing for Chris but could not get an exact location. He tried using their telepathic connection but it failed because Chris wasn't conscious. Wyatt sent all of his best demons out to look for Chris everywhere including the address he was given but it seemed that they were keeping Chris somewhere else until the meet. It was ten at night. Two more hours until he went to the address from the letter. Wyatt kept pacing while he tried to figure out who knew about Chris being back and about where he was. Then it hit him. The resistance had many powerful witches and white lighters who could've easily sensed Chris and they are people Chris trusted once so they would know about that spot. Wyatt's face turned bright apple red. Chris trusted those people. He helped them. Turned against his own family to stay with them and this is how they repay him. They had better hope Chris was conscious because unless he was restrained. Wyatt was going to kill them all. No one messed with his little brother and got away with it.

Two hours later………

Chris was trying to figure out a way to untie himself when he heard the sound of orbing. He turned his head as far as it would go and was instantly relieved when he saw his big brother. He tried to call out to him but it came out muffled by the gag. Wyatt saw Chris, ran over to him and removed the gag and rope that held him to the chair. Chris tried to stand but swayed. Wyatt grabbed hold of him and was prepared to orb when Chris was ripped out of his hands and thrown across the room. Before he could check on him a figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello Wyatt. So glad you could come."

Recognizing the voice Wyatt turned around. "Hello Greg. Wow, I knew you were out to get me more than most people but this is low even for you. I hope you realize I'm going to kill you now."

Greg laughed. "Hahahahaha, I knew you would figure out who I was. Now that we can skip the introductions we can get down to the reason we're all here."

Wyatt scoffed at this. "Right, using my brother to get me to give up my throne. Not the smartest plan is it? I could kill you now. "

Greg walked closer. "See that's where you're wrong. I made sure I had some insurance." He held up an empty potion bottle. "This was a poison I threw together. Chris has one day before it kills him. Trust me that it will be the most painful death you have ever seen. It's going to make your torture chambers seem like nothing."

Wyatt looked at the still unconscious Chris and could tell the bastard wasn't lying. Then he went back to Greg and flew into a blind rage. He picked Greg up and held him against the wall by his throat. "I want the antidote now!"

This only made Greg laugh harder. "Kill me and Chrissy dies. I'm the only one who knows where the antidote is."

Wyatt put him done not to gently and walked over to Chris. He crouched down next to his brother and moved the hair from his face. He could tell Chris was still breathing so that was one worry crossed off the list. He now knew Chris was right. They can't stay here. Chris wouldn't be dying if it wasn't for him and his thirst for power. He knew he couldn't just take Chris and leave so he decided to stall long enough to come up with a better plan. "What do you want me to do?"

Greg smiled evilly and calmly walked over. "It's quite simple really. All I really wanted from this was all the captured resistance members released, but I figured making you think I wanted you to give up your throne would be a much better plan. I knew if I just came to you with my demand that you would quickly dismiss me. That's why I had to use Chris here."

Wyatt stood up and moved away from his brother. "So you kidnapped Chris to get my attention. He was your friend."

Greg smirked. "Hahahaha friend, yeah right. Chris stopped being one of us the second he moved in with you. He betrayed us. He deserved this."

"So because Chris wanted to stay with the only family he has you now consider him an enemy. That is moronic even for you. For the past month Chris has done nothing but good. He has come to my meetings and changed my opinion on a lot of issues. He is not a demon. He is a human being and what you are doing with your little poison is murder. If you are as good a person as you claim to be you'll hand over the antidote."

Greg listened to everything Wyatt said and realized his mistake. Chris was doing the one thing everyone wanted. He was working from the inside. He regretted what he did but knew there was no going back now. "Not until you let them all go. As soon as I get the word that their home I'll give it to you."

Wyatt didn't like compromising with anyone but knew he needed to get Chris out of here. "Alright, I'll go back and release everyone, but Chris comes with me."

"No! Chris stays here."

Wyatt went to the other side of the room and gently lifted Chris up into his arms. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving him here with you. You have his cure. I need to come back anyway. I'll contact you in one hour." With that said Wyatt orbed out with Chris and left a furious Greg standing there.

Back at the mansion Wyatt was tucking Chris in when he noticed Chris's eyes were opened. "Hey little brother."

Chris's eyes looked glazed over and he appeared to be having trouble focusing. Wyatt took notice of this and combed his fingers through Chris's hair. "Shhh, it's ok. You're sick but I'm going to fix it. Just rest, I'll be back to check on you soon."

Chris wanted to listen and drift back off but the tone of Wyatt's voice stopped him from doing that. Using all of his strength Chris struggle to sit up in the bed. Wyatt saw him and tried to push him back down but Chris refused. Wyatt reluctantly helped him up and against the headboard. Chris was exhausted but he knew he had to ask Wyatt why he was sick. "What happened Wy? I want the truth."

Wyatt sighed. He didn't want to have to tell Chris. He just wanted to be able to handle this without stressing his already stressed out brother. The look Chris had in his eyes told Wyatt he couldn't get away with a lie or half truth. "Ok, the new resistance leader kidnapped you and gave you some kind of poison. He has the antidote but he wont give it to me unless I release all of the captured members of the resistance. I agreed so now I have to go down to the dungeons and tell my guards to stand down and let them leave."

Chris sat there trying to process what Wyatt just told him. "Ok, so what happens after you release them?"

"I get the antidote and then we go to the past."

Chris was struck with a sudden shock. "What! You mean you actually think you need to be saved?"

Wyatt expected this kind of reaction. "Yes, all of this made me see that my thirst for power affects you too. I can't risk something like this happening again. So after you've rested we'll say the spell and go save me."

Chris was speechless for a few minutes. He was actually coming around about the whole good and evil thing and now Wyatt was the one who wanted to change it. "Ok, if you think that's best. Go set them free and I'll get cleaned up so we can go get the antidote together." Chris made a move to get out of bed but was stopped by Wyatt.

"No way! You're not getting out of this bed. You are going to stay here and rest."

Chris tried again. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while you handle everything yourself." Chris was actually able to rise from the bed but as soon as he stood straight up everything started spinning and he saw dark circles in front of his eyes. He could barely hear Wyatt's voice when he called out his name or his hands hold him to keep him from falling. The last thing he as aware of was being lowered back down to the bed before everything went black.

Wyatt saw Chris turn very pale when he stood and rushed to his side when he saw him start to fall. "Chris!" He caught him before he hit the ground and gently lowered him back onto the bed. Chris was out before he hit the mattress. Wyatt got him back into bed and tucked in then orbed downstairs and commanded that all the resistance members be set free.

As soon as he was finished issuing the order he orbed back to Greg. He looked around and spotted him standing in a corner. "I set them all free. Time to hold up your end."

Greg smiled. He was very proud of his accomplishment. He took the antidote out of his pocket. "You're right, you did hold up your end. So now it's my turn. Here." He threw it to Wyatt. He may have gotten one up on Wyatt but he was not stupid. He knew Wyatt would kill him now that he doesn't have any leverage so he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. The potion soared through the air and Wyatt caught it with ease. He looked at it. "This had better be it. Or I'll be back." Wyatt orbed out and Greg sighed in relief. It was no secret that Wyatt terrified him. He was happy to see him leave.

Back at the mansion Chris was tossing and turning tangled up in the sheets. He really did not feel well and hoped Wyatt would return soon with his cure. He felt like his organs were cooking and ready to burst. As he was about to pass out he saw orbs and his brother materialize. As soon as he appeared completely Wyatt ran over to Chris and held his head up and poured the potion into his mouth. After Chris drained the whole thing Wyatt sat down at his side and hoped this would work. Everything seemed to be going fine until Chris started thrashing. Wyatt had to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself. "Chris! What's wrong?"

Chris felt the potion run through his veins and actually started to feel better until an agonizing pain spread through his entire body. He wanted to cry out but no sound came from him mouth. He heard Wyatt ask him a question but he couldn't understand the words. After a few more minutes he was able to croak out. "Wy, it hurts. Make it stop."

Wyatt's heart hurt when he heard his baby brother beg him to make It stop. He didn't know what was wrong so he called one of his demons and told him to bring Greg here. The demon left immediately without argument and returned a few minutes later with Greg in tow. Greg was furious. "What the hell is going on here."

Wyatt looked at him with more hate than he had ever shown anyone. "What the hell did you do to him. This was supposed to cure him not cause him pain. Fix it now!"

Greg looked at Chris and actually felt guilt for what was happening. The poor kid looked awful. "That was the antidote. It's painful for him because it's trying to attack and rid his body of the poison. It shouldn't hurt for to much longer. Then he'll probably sleep for while. He'll be fine in a day or two. I promise."

"You better not be lying." The guilt he saw in Greg's eyes gave him the indication that he was telling the truth. "Take him back to his home and then go back to work. I am not to be disturbed."

The demon shimmered out with Greg. It was just Chris and him now. He looked down at his brother and saw that he had fallen asleep. He tucked him in once again and kissed Chris on the forehead. Then he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and prepared himself for a long couple of days.

Hours later…..

Wyatt had fallen asleep in the chair after a few hours of watching Chris. He was woken up but did not know what the cause was until he looked toward the bed and saw Chris's eyes open. He looked into Chris's eyes and did not see any pain. Sighing with relief he took Chris's hand in his and asked for hopefully the last time that day. "How are you feeling?" Chris didn't speak but he used his telepathic connection and told Wyatt he was feeling better but his throat was to dry to talk. Wyatt got up and poured Chris a glass of water from the pitcher on the night stand. He helped Chris up and held him while he slowly sipped the water. Chris finished and the brothers talked for a few minutes before Chris's eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.

When he woke up later that night Chris felt much better. A little tired still but no longer so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. He turned his head and saw Wyatt passed out in the chair and decided to let him sleep. Chris quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower. By the time he came out Wyatt was awake and waiting for him. "I see you're feeling better. You even managed to sneak by me."

Chris smiled and sat on the edge of the bed facing his big brother. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better." Chris saw a look of guilt on his brothers face. "None of this was your fault Wyatt. I know you think that but it wasn't. I've been through a lot worse."

"Yeah, that was all because of me too. I was never there for you. If I had been a better brother you wouldn't of had to go to the past to save me."

Chris sighed in frustration. "Will you stop! Not all of my problems had to do with you. The past is the past. You realized what you've done and you want to fix it. I couldn't ask for anything more that that. Everything will be ok now."

Wyatt felt his heart melt at his brothers words. He was so happy to have Chris back and to hear him say those things. He sat down next to Chris on the bed and grabbed him into a big hug. After the hug was over they stood up and orbed to the attic of their childhood home. It was time to go to the past.

Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for the next part let me know and I'll try to put them into the story. Bye for now! :)


End file.
